Hidden Feelings
by Issylt
Summary: After Sasuke's defection, Iruka finds Sakura lying unconscious on a bench, and takes this moment to comfort her and enjoy her company. IruSaku oneshot


Iruka Umino strolled down the path by the training-grounds casually, whistling cheerfully. It was still very early morning; a slight mist still clouded the air, and the sun had barely lit the earth with its illuminant gold light. Nevertheless, Iruka still enjoyed himself, as he had always been the kind who loved early morning walks.

That morning, however, something in the air seemed just _wrong_, somehow. Iruka could not quite lay a finger on it; he only knew that something seemed strangely amiss. Despite his normal sensibilities, something at that moment prompted him to investigate quickly.

As he strode forward swiftly, he noticed that he was not quite alone as he had originally thought. Ahead of him, someone was apparently lying down on the bench, stock-still.

Someone with long pink hair and a long red, dress-like shirt.

"Sakura?"

Frowning, Iruka ran forward at once, stopping right before the bench.

"Sakura! What on earth are you doing out here this early? Are you mad? You'll catch a serious cold at this rate, sleeping out in such cold!"

Silence.

"Sakura, wake up. Hey, hey, Sakura, get up, won't you?" Bending down over her, Iruka gave her shoulders a gentle shake. "Sakura!"

There was still no response, despite the shaking. Her skin, Iruka finally noticed, contained an unhealthy pallor that was far from natural. Heart turning slightly cold, he pressed a hand to her neck immediately. Yes, her pulse was there, and decidedly normal, though it seemed a little slower than usual.

"Sakura, can you hear me? Sakura!"

She stirred a little at last, groaning and mumbling incoherently. Iruka watched her anxiously. Five years ago, while she still had been a younger Academy student, she had been under his care and tutelage, while he helped her prepare for the tests that ensured she qualified as a Genin. Now, Sakura was sixteen, and a full-blown beauty. Iruka had never once been able to get her out of his mind, though he seldom had time for such matters. As a high-ranked Chunin, his main duty was simply to take charge of the younger Academy students, handling their training. Not go after pretty young girls.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"I'm here, Sakura. What happened? I have a feeling you weren't just…"

"Sasuke!" Sakura sat up abruptly, her face paling again to the colour of snow. "Iruka-sensei! Stop him! Don't let Sasuke go to Orochimaru!"

"Wha – what on earth are you talking about, Sakura?"

"Sasuke…Iruka-sensei! Go after him! He – he told me last night he needed power, and was more than willing to go even to Orochimaru for it! And he meant it seriously! I begged him…I pleaded with him not to go, but he wouldn't listen, and – and, he just knocked me out. Iruka-sensei, please do something!"

"Sakura, calm down," Iruka instructed, noticing how panicky she was becoming. "If Sasuke left last night, then there's nothing I can do. Not for now."

"No…I won't lose him…" Tears spilled down Sakura's fair cheeks.

"Shhh. It's going to be alright. I'll just head over to Tsunade-sama, and inform her that Sasuke Uchiha has defected. I'm sure she can arrange something quickly. For a hunter-nin, or a team of Chunins…"

"Anything. But please do it quick, Iruka-sensei!"

"Sakura. You really care for him, don't you?" Iruka oberserved quietly.

"He's my friend, Iruka-sensei. A comrade. We've been in the same team for almost five years now. There's no way I can just let him head off to some evil villain. Never!"

"I get that, Sakura. In the meantime, will you please provide some details? What time did he leave? What exactly did he say to you?"

"Left at about half-past ten," Sakura whispered through her tears. "He said – he said he was going to seek out Orochimaru, to gain power so he could kill a certain man. No matter what the cost. That was about it. And he called me annoying, before knocking me unconscious. That's the last I saw of him since then."

"I see." Iruka's handsome face was terribly grave, as he sighed and frowned hard. "Orochimaru. Sarutobi-sama's killer. So he strikes again, for the Sharingan this time. A grave matter indeed."

"Iruka-sensei! Please do something!" Sobbing uncontrollably, Sakura threw herself right into Iruka's arms, and clung on desperately to him, face buried in his chest.

Iruka's heart thumped desperately, as he froze, face turning red. He had never before been this intimate with Sakura, despite having been rather close friends with her. But for them to be hugging…it was beyond anything Iruka had ever dreamed of.

"Come, come. It's going to be OK, Sakura. I give you my word, I'll do anything possible to help bring him back. Don't you cry."

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei." Half-smiling through her tears, Sakura surprised the young Chunin by planting a kiss on his cheek. "You're the best friend I've ever had."

Iruka smiled, and returned the kiss, on her forehead.

Blushing, but still smiling faintly, Sakura let her head return to his chest, knowing that whatever happened, she already had a friend who would never leave her.

**Finis! Like it, guys? Please REVIEW, and tell me what you think, thanks. I know it isn't exactly very romantic, but I certainly don't want to overdo it. **


End file.
